Max Tate/Gallery
Beyblade: 2000 Max 2000.png|Max on Beyblade 2000 Max pool_2000.jpg|Max about to fall on a pool Max smiling_2000.jpg|Max smiling Max throwing Draciel_2000.jpg|Max throwing Draciel. Ep34000004.jpg|Max beyblade_vforce_005.jpg 05_beyblade.jpg 180px-MaxSeason1.jpg Max.png|Max's first appearance Fernando and Max.png max25.jpg max58.jpg max98.jpg max589.jpg max07.jpg max08.jpg MaxStats.jpg Tumblr owr4f4epCG1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ow6rcnVDr61w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oun57ekxOa1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr oun57ekxOa1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr owxx66ZjMc1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ow8o51BxDP1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ow8o51BxDP1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ow8uf8qWL01w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ousjb8knHT1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr owoqbxPWbC1w4q252o2 1280.png Max and Ray.png Tumblr p0ux92V7kO1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr p0v968y3zl1w4q252o1 1280.png Max148.png Max149.png Max157.png Tumblr ouvwkqfnaH1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr ouvwkqfnaH1w4q252o2 640.png tumblr_o9vmc0eWS41ren81to7_250.jpg MaxJudy02.png Tumblr oxvzz0gsg51w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade: V-Force Max about to throw Draciel_VForce.jpg|Max about to throw Draciel. Max throwing Draciel_VFORCE.jpg|Max throwing Draciel Max-V-FORCE.jpg|Max Max Mizahura_V-FORCE.PNG|Max. Max_V-Force 2002.PNG|Max. Max Ttae.PNG|Max about to throw Draciel Max and Alan.PNG|Max and his old friend, Alan McKenzie. Max and Alan_2.PNG|Max and Alan in the park. MaxAlankid.jpg|Max and Alan as kids Max Angry.PNG|Max angry. max2002.jpg|Max on the V-Force japanese intermission screen. offthechain5.png|Max(opening theme Off the Chains!) Imagem53.png Imagem23.png Imagem6.png Imagem10.png Max Tate.jpeg Max puzzledبابوا نيو غينيا|Max puzzled 2.png 3.png 1545ds.jpg|Max vs Alan Max about to throw Draciel VForce.jpg Max2002.jpg Max throwing Draciel VFORCE.jpg MaxSeason2.jpg max03.jpg max04.jpg Max and Draciel.PNG|Max and Draciel Max7576.JPG Max throwing Draciel.PNG|Max throwing Draciel Tumblr otxjve6JHi1w4q252o1 1280.png Max11.jpg Tumblr ottlkcZIAH1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ottfehOztL1w4q252o3 1280.png|Max with Kai Alan Max 2.jpg Tumblr or71xrFPRN1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opsl8ip41z1w4q252o9 250.png Tumblr opp49lhEui1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs King & Max vs Queen 5038.jpg Tumblr oqj8e7axl61w4q252o2 1280.png char_max.gif Tumblr m7hnh7E4h51rzs7k9o1 1280.jpg 76872356.jpg 1895285.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ray vs Joseph and Max vs Mariam 37148.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 854354.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 857857.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 870002.jpg MaxLaunching.jpeg Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub.1 (1) 50600.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep45 (2) 342867.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 86753.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 902433.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 411544.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 163630.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 11 -English Dub- -Full-.1 200.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 11 -English Dub- -Full-.1 261495.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 147814.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 46 - Black & White Evil Powers English Dubbed 583480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 47 - Deceit From Above (English Dub) (Full).1 770436.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 483100.jpg Beyblade: G Revolution Maxxx G.jpg max01.jpg max02.jpg|Max and Draciel max05.jpg max06.jpg Max eating_GREVOLUTION.PNG|Max eating. Max about to throw Draciel_GREVOLUTION.jpg|Max holding his Launcher. Max-G-REVOLUTIONS.jpg|Max and Draciel making a wave. Max_GREVOLUTION.jpg|Max Max_G-REVOLUTION.jpg|Max Max-GREVOLUTIONSS.jpg|Max Max_G-REV.jpg|Max Max riding a bike_G.jpg|Max riding a bike. Max Tate_G.jpg|Max. Maxx_G.jpg|Max. Maxxxx_G.jpg|Max. Max Throwing.PNG|Max throwing Draciel G. Max throwing Draciel_G.jpg|Max throwing Draciel G. Max Tatet_G.jpg|Max. Maxxx_G.jpg|Max. Max and Rick_G.jpg|Max and Rick Max and Michael_G-REV.jpg|Max and Michael. Max and Michael_G.jpg|Max and Michael. Max & Michael_G.jpg|Max and Michael. Max vs. Rick_G.jpg|Max vs. Rick. 250px-Max_G-Revolution.png|Thumbs Up. Max Tate - G-Revolution intermission.jpg|Max on Intermission Screen. max_intermission2.jpg|Max on Intermission Screen. Max.jpg|Max and Draciel. 2c24scd-1.jpg 6cb1scd.jpg|Max and Rick 7b0ascd.jpg 7b88scd.jpg|Max and All Starz 7be12ace974d707091fe07cb5f45a03b.jpg 8c51scd.jpg|Max and Ray 9b96scd.jpg 12cdscd.jpg|Max and Ray 065D3BC302A068AB23A477_Large.jpg 69cfscd.jpg|Max and All Starz 78eascd.jpg 153escd.jpg|Max and Ray 180px-Max1.jpg|1st ending theme Sign of Wish 254.jpg 366fscd.jpg 742bscd.jpg 2079.jpg 2925scd.jpg 4148scd.jpg|Max,Ray and Hilary 6659scd.jpg MAXIE.jpg MAXIE (2).jpg maxmizuharajpj.jpg MaxandRei_001.jpg|Max and Ray after the world championships maxtyson.jpg maxvsdaichi.jpg|Max vs Daichi maxvskai.jpg|Max vs Kai Max vs Emily.png|Max vs Emily Max Beats Emily.png|Max Defeats Emily Heavy Viper Wall.png|Max Using Heavy Viper Wall Gravity Control.png|Max Using Gravity Control Max Tate (2).jpg|Max Max_GREVOLUTION.jpg|Max maxye635648793y673-2.jpg|Max throwing Draciel G mmarw45s55wttsssaw.jpg mnnbvcxzzasfghjklloiuytreq.jpg|Max depressed nbbebssy7w737277eyeyrudfhuzdjskfhsife89tyjdfhnkjcvnc.jpg|Max and BBA Revolution nhg.jpg njk.jpg nndhhedeyyyuyueyydhyf.jpg phpypobgttt.jpg ray n max.jpg reflection.jpg maxtateloh.jpg wn max.jpg beyblade-4832.jpg Max Tate.jpg|Max Tate 065D3BC302A068AB23A477 Large.jpg Max, Kenny and Ryu Granger .jpg|Max, Kenny and Ryu Granger Max1.jpg Enraged Max.jpg|Max enraged Max Vs. Daichi.jpg|" You and me.. A Bey battle" 6.png 4.png 5.png max00.jpg max789.jpg max894.jpg Takao max.jpg Max1.jpg MaxTate7.jpg MaxandDraciel.jpg Max-G-REVOLUTIONS.jpg Max about to throw Draciel GREVOLUTION.jpg Tyson Ray Max Kai Daichi.jpg Tumblr ona81r2N7P1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ook1f1lpWV1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oojy2svrQk1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oomp8fGYwp1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr omz746gztB1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o6 1280.png Training camp dining room2 Beyblade.png MaxRev08.png Max18.png Max17.png Max02.png Max01.png Max05.png Max09.png Tumblr oo1tkpFBb41w4q252o1 1280.png Engraçados23.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 35 Pros and Ex-cons 249332.jpg Tumblr oompn89KCr1w4q252o1 1280.png . Manga MaxManga.png 9782809403541.jpg Max and Tyson manga.png 200px-Mizuhara.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Bladebreakers Category:All Starz Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters